


stars

by Noa



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Canonical Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Romance, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you feel is fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars

You can’t really describe what you felt in your last moments.

It’s a big thing for humans, apparently. The last few breaths before the end. Something about seeing your life flash before your eyes, seeing the people you’ve lost ready to welcome you into heaven. It’s a spiritual experience, varying on personal beliefs, and you wonder what it would have been like, had you felt it yourself.

But all you feel is fire.

Fire, and her body against your fibers. Her heartbeat resonates through your decomposing fabric, and you let it calm you, despite the wildness with which it slams inside her chest. Her blood tastes like panic, fear, but you savor it regardless. Even while you’re coming apart at the seams, she is a part of you. Even as you’re vaporizing, you and her form a unit- a team. One you thought would last forever. A collaboration you hoped would never end.

Right up until it did.

It’s not fair. You’re genuine when you tell her sailor uniforms are meant to be outgrown (part of you has always known she would), but it’s not fair. You don’t want to be reassuring. You don’t want to comfort her. You don’t want to tell her not to cry. The fire lashes at you, the heat consumes you, and all you want is to cry _with_ her, to hold onto her with your tattered scraps and tell her that you will miss her so _goddamn_ much.

But you don't. Because you know.

Everything is as it should be, now. Ryuko is crashing back into a world she fought hard to protect, and the time has come for her to enjoy the life she’s secured for herself and others. No more fighting now, she’s won her wars. She has a date to go on. Friends to reunite with. Family to get to know. She has things to learn, to experience. To love.

And none of those things have anything to do with you.

Her voice cracks. She yells at you, and you close what’s left of your eyes. You had fun. You’re thankful for every waking second you got to spend by her side. For every drop of blood. For the tears she sheds when you are nothing but threads, and she can’t hold onto you any longer.

You’re sorry to leave her, but you know she won’t be alone. Not anymore, and if there’s any sort of afterlife waiting for you, you’ll spend it watching over her. As for your final moments, well.

You got to die in the arms of the one you love.

And it’s alright like this, you think, as fire takes your last shreds, and scatters your ashes across the stars. 

_fin_


End file.
